Jasmine Dragon
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Sting is confessed to in High School? What will he do? Natsa doesn't know anything about it. Fem!NatsaxSting AU Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

"Sting-san...I li-like you." She stopped for a moment and gathered up the last of her courage, "Will you please go out with me?"

Sting smirked. He opened his mouth to accept, but his mind raced forward to... someone else. He finally closed it and started again. He looked at her, "I'm sorry, I have someone else that I like."

Her face cracked and quickly formed a smile, "It's okay. Goodbye, then." She hurried out from behind the school and onto the sidewalk. She did it; declared her feelings. That's all she could have done in the first place.

...

The teacher turned his back to the class and left the room. Natsa stared at Sting. She just looked at him; nothing more or nothing less.

"What is it, Natsa-san?" Sting asked. He picked up his items and packed them into his bag.

Her lips twitched and she turned away. "Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned; looking down at her messy handwriting.

"You want to say something, don't you?" he snickered.

"Ugh," moaned Natsa. She stood up and fling her backpack over her shoulder; picking up her items from the desk. "Who do you like?" she questioned straightforward. She didn't even look at him as they walked out of the class. She been meaning to ask him since she heard the news but she kinda forgot and ended up sleeping for the whole class period.

Sting moaned and turned away from her. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. "You heard?"

She nodded her head, "I heard you turned down a confession because you had someone." Before Sting could answer, she added more to the topic. "Is it...Lucy? Or Erza..eh? Mira, Lisanna? Or…Cana?"

"Stop it," he moaned. He didn't want her to go down the whole list of names. "I don't. I just said that as an excuse. You know…because I didn't wanna date her."

Natsa moaned, "You never talk about this stuff with me..."

"As if you want to hear about my romance life," remarked Sting. He smirked at the pink-haired.

"But that's what friends do!" protested Natsa. "That's what Lisanna told me."

Sting turned his head at the word. "And they don't punch the crap out of them in front of their girls, either." He could list all of the things that Natsa has done to him over the years. "And what about you? Don't you have someone you like?" he remarked, but he didn't really want to know. He just wanted to get away from this subject. "You know...like that... Gray! Or Loke!"

"Them? I hate that IceBlock. And Loke? He's a friend. I think he likes Lucy…"

"You just don't notice it," he muttered under his breath. "A lot of boys like you." Boys followed her like a mice draw to cheese. She was strong and boyish. A loving person to hang around when you weren't on her bad side. If you were on her bad side, let's just say they ended up being friends with the nurse.

Like.

That made Natsa remembers their real conversation. As they headed into the next classroom, Natsa gotten into his face, "Is there really no one you like?"

He blushed and turned his head so he wasn't looking at Natsa anymore. "There's none."

"...There must be somebody..." muttered Natsa. She itched her pink hair and sighed before turning in their next class.

"Just give up already, Natsa-san," he sighed. But this was Natsa he was talking to. She wouldn't give up even if she wanted to; it was just against her nature.

...

All throughout the school day, she would name off girls in the school, and Sting would always answer the same. She wasn't quite ready to get off this topic...she gotten her stubbornness from her dad side of the family. She questioned him about anyone he knew outside of school, his ex-girlfriends, another school, elementary school, or even someone he met on the street.

"No," he muttered for the 111th time.

"Ugh," she moaned. School was out, as was the children. She and Sting hurried through the crowd, "Then fine. Let's just go home!" she squealed and grabbed Sting's hand. They traveled down the sidewalk to the direction of their houses. They walked side by side just like they normally do.

Sting squeezed her hand, "I will tell you. The person I like is..."

"Hey Flamehead," Gray stepped out of nowhere. He looked at their hands, in which Sting clicked his teeth, and then traveled up to Natsa's eyes. "I have a message," he started. In his hand was a letter, "For you."

Natsa let go of Sting's hand while she listened to Gray. Sting quickly grabbed her hand again before it fell to her side.

"You got a detention," finished Gray. He looked up from the letter in his hands and to a blushing Natsa. "Were you even listening?" he muttered under his breath. He sighed and thrust the paper into her other hand, "Stop getting in trouble, I'm tried of the teachers sending me out here for this." He turned around and returned to the school building without the majorly of his clothes.

As soon as Gray was gone, Natsa looked at the boy standing next to her. His hand still tightly on hers. "Is it...me?"

"..." He lost all of his voice. He was too busy blushing at the awkwardness.

Natsa placed her hand on her chest. Her heart wouldn't slow down. That was strange...for her. She looked back at her frie...at Sting.

He liked her.

Her bestest friend liked her.

Ugh, her head hurts from all of the thinking. She just didn't ever think he, out of anyone, would like her. He was Sting! While still blushing, she ushered them forward, "Let's go."

"...Okay," Sting finally said.

The two of them walked side by side to her house. Each movement they made was awkward and clumsy. They could finally take a breather when they reached her house on the corner. "Bye Sting...see you tomorrow."

He looked at the roof; unsure if he should be looking at her. "Yeah...sure..." At least she didn't want to distance herself, he thought. That should mean something.

**This was inspired from something I just read...unknown name. I wanted to do a Fem!NatsaxSting since I haven't done one; even though no one likes this pairing except a few. I hope I kept them in character; felt weird writing Natsa at the end, I never made her blush/shy before so this was a first; she actually acted like a girl for once. **

**Reviews are welcomed! *Shakes a can with paper sign***


	2. Chapter 2

A day has passed since Natsa found out about Sting's crush but neither of them had said anything about it. Unlike normally, they kept their distances around each other and often come to awkward pauses in their conversations. Even their friends started to notice the tension between the two. It was unlike them to act like this.

When the four of them went out to eat at a dinner which was the usual for them, the two friends left the two alone. Ever since that one day, there was always someone there, but now it was only Natsa and Sting by themselves. Sting looked across the table at her, "Why did they leave?" he wondered out loud. He really wished at least someone would come back

Ever since she knew about his feelings, it feels different being around her. And she hasn't said a word about it even though she was asking about it all day long. He lingered for some sort of information. He didn't even know if he was still friends with this girl.

"They planned it. I heard Lucy in the bathroom, and they meant to leave us alone," Natsa muttered without a second thought. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

Neither side talked; an awkward silence floated over them. Even when the food arrived, they said nothing to each other and it weighed heavy on Natsa. She looked at her plate and moved her food around as if that would be the answer to her problems. Right now she needed a miracle worker to ever get things back together. What type of friend was she if she couldn't even talk to Sting?

"You know, I heard there's a new dessert and I want to try it. What about you, Natsa-chan?" he asked. Hopefully, he thought, would spark some conversation between them, but nothing came out of it.

"I'm too stuffed to eat anymore," she uttered. He looked at her plate and nothing was touched. It was all just moved around.

"You haven't even ate anything."

"I don't feel like eating."

"Why? Is it because of me?" Sting leaned over the table and stared at her in her eyes. "I will leave if you want me too. I'm just tired of this, okay?!"

Natsa's fork pattered on the plate and she looked up at her friend. "I-I just…nevermind. I don't know."

"Well I don't know either. I'm sick of this. Just forget what I said to you, and let's be friends again. Or can we be friends again?"

The pink haired's eyes widen. "But I can't forget it. I thought you liked Lisanna, or even Erza."

He mentally shivered at the thought of dating Erza. "I don't though. I like you, Natsa. Just you, but if you don't have to like me back. I just told you then because you kept asking, and I needed to tell you sometime."

"But why me? I mean, I'm not the prettiest around, heck, everyone thought I was a boy if it wasn't for my pink hair."

"Because you're Natsa."

"An-And I don't even know how to response to that. I don't know how I feel about you. You were always my friend and now…I don't know what you are."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Sting asked. He was confused by now.

"Either way, it's bad for my brain," she sighed and pressed her forehead for an incoming headache.

"Let's have a date and see how things are from there?" Sting questioned. "There's a carnival in town and let's go there."

_'What is dating?'_ Natsa mentally questioned herself. She just nodded her head at his request.

…

"Let's make you cuter~!" Lisanna giggled. She rolled Natsa's hair.

"Here, let's tie her hair up," Lucy tied it to her side.

"So cute~!" Lisanna cheered. She handed Natsa a skirt and a blouse.

Natsa looked at the clothing items that she never seen before. She looked up and saw Lisanna's smile; she knew exactly where this came from. Mira's closet. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because you're going on a date!"

"You got to look beautiful!"

"But its Sting," Natsa argued.

"That's the whole reason!"

"Come on, it will look cute on you."

"I hate this stuff. I look like a girl."

"You're suppose to look like a girl. And we are running out of time, so stop fighting."

Within minutes, Natsa was in a complete makeover from top to bottom. She wore shoes that she never wore once before and a shirt that covered less skin than her normal wear.

"He's here."

Natsa looked at the window and indeed the blonde was standing at her front door. He paced back and forth before knocking on the wooden board. Natsa blushed and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and stepped out. Her head was dropped to the ground.

"Let's go," Sting muttered with the same tone of excitement as Natsa.

The two walked down the sidewalk and soon entered the outdoor mall area. "Let's walk around…If you are interested in anything, just go on in." Sting walked ahead of her and hoped nothing bad would happen. Natsa hanged behind him; moving slowly by the passing couples. She felt out of place. Even if they were on a date, they didn't look like it.

_'If we are dating, will it last or will it…be brisk…?'_ Natsa thought. She looked up and had to search behind people to even seen Sting. He walked ahead from her and he finally noticed his distance once he glanced back. He pointed to a bench in panic seeing as how Natsa was keeping her distance. "Let's sit down."

Natsa nodded and sat on the bench with him. Her feet throb from the shoes she wore so this was a slight breath of relief for her feet. She should have worn the shoes she was used to. Sting looked out in the distance and made a slight noise when he found what he was looking for, "Be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said. She leaned back hoping to get pressure off her feet but they burned.

"Ah. You're here," Gray walked pass the bench. He took a lick of his icecream and looked at the incoming Sting who was carrying two bottles for the two of them. Gray turned back to Natsa and took another lick of his ice cream. "Your feet are bleeding."

"What?! Since when?!" Sting dropped the bottles to the ground and looked at Natsa's feet.

"It's her shoes, I'm guessing."

"Shut it, Stripper," Natsa turned away and hide her feet from Gray's view.

Gray took another lick of his ice cream, "Not that I care," he turned to Sting, "But you should rinse it with water first, that's what Ultear does. Then, see ya." The raven haired turned around and left the two on the bench.

Sting grabbed some napkins from the bathroom and wrapped it around her foot. That was all he could do at the moment. "Sorry. I let you walk so much and I didn't notice at all…" Sting raised from the ground and looked away. "Let's get you back home, it was a bad idea to even get out."

"But I…I had fun," Natsa stated.

"Yeah…right…" Sting mumbled under his breath. He bent down to the ground, "Get on. I guess I have to carry you home."

"It's alright. I can handle myself," Natsa argued. It was bad enough it was because of her that the date had to be cut short. She couldn't allow him to carry all of it. As soon as Natsa took a step forward, she had to rest and hold her weight on her other foot.

"You won't get far like that. Just stop acting like a baby and get on," Sting taunted. Finally Natsa took his gesture and climb on his back. He lifted up and held onto her tight.

He carried her back to her house with small talk along the way. As soon as they made it to her house, she got off his back. She looked at him in the eye and smile kindly. "Next time, I'll wear sneaker."

"Next time?" Sting questioned.

Natsa only smiled at the blonde. "After the next one too, after that next one as well."

The door opened, and Sting waved with a huge grin on his face. "Then, see you!"

**Yep, I just had to add more to this story, I even changed the name since Joining Hands sounded wrong. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
